


hold me close while I start to climb

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: When Pierre asks him to dine with him, Charles can't help but think. He's certain that his childhood friend no longer wants to see him.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	hold me close while I start to climb

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hand over hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984710) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> The first times have a taste of renewal.
> 
> (featuring : hand over hand by roland fraunte)

Charles gets out of bed, finally, after two days of fever. His classes almost taunt him out of the corner of his eye, but Pierre has made sure he rests. He just wants a shower. He undresses completely and throws himself under the warm water jet.

It does him a lot of good, really.

When his boyfriend, he wants to call him boyfriend even if he is not sure of anything, shows up in his room he is completely naked but it doesn't really bother him.

— Oh, sorry, I didn't know ...

— No, that's okay.

He has gained weight since then. He's still a little thinner than before, his muscle mass needs to be rebuilt, but he's definitely in good health. He puts on underpants when he feels that his companion is embarrassed.

They didn't do anything, the older one has been there all along. He lacks words to express how grateful he is to him.

— I was coming to get you to ask you to have dinner with me tonight.

This tone does not seem to him to announce anything good. It’s fatalistic. It's ... he's suddenly scared because if Pierre tells him that he doesn't want to see him anymore, if Pierre tells him that he has finally met someone and that he has to leave him ...

He will have to accept it.

Because when someone's been there for him this long, he can't hinder him, he can't hold him back and hang on to him selfishly. He understood it with Daniel, he will not make the same mistake again.

It doesn't matter how much it hurts, and it hurts like hell. He and his friend haven't had evening like this for too long, haven't done anything.

— Okay. Ok. See you at what time ? he asks, almost shyly. 

— I’ll pick you up tonight after your classes ?

— Do I have to wear anything in particular ?

— No, no, come as you are.

He is nervous.

He's more nervous the same evening as soon as his last lecture ends and he packs his things. He exchanges a smile with George, sitting a little further away, pretending nothing has happened.

But when Pierre's car becomes visible and he ends up climbing in, absently smoothing the folds of the shirt that he forced himself to put on anyway, he is full of apprehension.

They park in front of a somewhat upscale restaurant, more luxurious than the ones they've been able to set foot in, and he tries to silence this melody which is repeated over and over in his head.

It is the end. Itis the end. Itisthe end. Itistheend. Everything is over.

Come on, having that much hope, Charles ? Did your previous experiences teach you nothing ? 

He almost sometimes forgets that he still has a vague mark on his wrists, an irregularity on his skin. Scars. Reminding him of how dangerous hope is.

— Are you okay ?

Pierre asks him with a nice smile and he nods effortlessly, taking a deep breath, aware of the subject that is going to be brought up.

— Look, if you're fed up with me it's not-

— Charlie, I wanted to tell you that-

They spoke at the same time. He immediately looks down, feeling his cheeks heat up. He gathered all the courage that remained to him to start this diatribe, does not know if he will have the strength to continue.

— Wait, Charles, what ?

His comrade seems shocked, dumbfounded at the sentence he just released. He hides a little more in his seat.

— Well ... it's been a long time since we've been out ... and lately it's been a bit complicated ... and I'm a burden ... I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. That you found someone.

— What ? No, Charlie, no and no.

Pierre grabs his hand gently across the table. His blue eyes lit up with such tenderness, he's sure no one has ever looked at him like that.

— I came to tell you that I love you. I came to ask you to go out with me, to make a new start, now that everything is better.

— Really ?

He finds it hard to believe, a spiral of negative thoughts that prevents him from reasoning correctly. A tear rolls down his cheek and his companion quickly wipes it away.

— Of course I want to go out with you. I love you too. You are the one who picked me up, the one who has always been there for me, the only one. It tore my heart to think that you didn't want me anymore, because I always wanted you, he whispers, barely.

— I would never have abandoned you.

He knows he can believe it. He knows it so much. He blames himself for almost a moment for having doubted Pierre when the latter is always so attentive. When the latter seems to have eyes only for him.

— This is the first time you've told me you really love me, Charlie.

— Oh. And?

— Nothing, I just really like to hear you say that.

These words pass his lips and the realization hits him. He's healed; it was long and difficult, a rough trail, not always very clear but it got stuck. He hung on and he is entitled to happiness, well, a little.

— I love you, Pierre, I love you.

Letting these words cross his lips is liberating.

**Author's Note:**

> It was sweet, so sweet to write a happy-ending for them. They're the one having gone through the worst, maybe, of what I've wrote of this series. I hope you liked this as much as I did.


End file.
